Ingatkah Kau Ten?
by kosukefan
Summary: Kau masih ingat, Ten? Dengan bintang-bintang di malam itu? Kau masih ingat, Ten? Saat hatiku dan hatimu, hati kita, menjadi satu? Kau masih ingat, Ten? Tentang kita? Two-shot. Neji POV. Part 2! Complete, and early birthday fict
1. Part 1

Dedicated for Tenten's birthday, March 9th

Ingatkah Kau, Ten?

©kosukefan – brainproject

…

Canon Universe. Neji POV. Lemon Implisit in second chapter. OOC :9. Don't like? Don't Read

…

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

…

"_It is better to have loved and lost than never to have lost at all."_

_Samuel Butler_

…

Kau masih ingat, Ten? Ketika 20 tahun yang lalu?

Waktu itu, aku dan kau, _kita berdua,_ bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Di antara meja-meja di akademi, mata _auburn - _mu itu menatapku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Rambut bercepol duamu itu membuatku tergila-gila tetapi sikap angkuhku tidak membuatmu seperti itu.

_Kita berdua_ tidak mempunyai orangtua tetapi kau seolah tidak berlaku seperti satu anak yatim piatu. Kau malah seperti matahari. Penyayang dan senyummu yang merekah tanpa kebohongan yang tersirat di kedua bola matamu. Hatimu putih, bersih dan polos. Walau itu hanya pandangan orang-orang lain.

Aku memperhatikanmu setiap saat bahkan ketika orang lain tidak. Saat istirahat di akademi, kau selalu memberikan alasan ketika teman-teman menyebalkanmu itu mengajak makan bersama. Waktu itu, kau terlihat manis dengan usahamu untuk mengelabui mereka. Walau teman-temanmu itu bisa kau bohongi, tetapi aku tidak, karena aku mengetahuimu luar dan dalam. Aku tahu kau menangis di ayunan dan memperlihatkan bekal yang berhasil kau buat sendiri pada umur belia seperti itu kepada langit, berharap orangtuamu mendengar. Ya, orangtua yang bahkan tak kau ketahui namanya

Aku ingat di hari kelulusan kita. Kau menunduk dalam-dalam karena kau tahu tidak ada yang akan memelukmu dan merasa bangga atas keberhasilan yang kau dapat. Matamu berusaha menahan air yang hendak keluar saat kau perlahan memandang teman-temanmu yang sedang bercengkrama dengan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Hari itu, kau, Tenten, tidak menampakkan seulas senyum pun.

Pada saat itu, aku tidak mengatakannya kepadamu, tetapi Tenten, aku bangga padamu dan kau terlihat manis ketika mengerucutkan kedua mulutmu.

…

Kau masih ingat, Ten? Saat kita berdua diumumkan menjadi satu tim?

Waktu sang pembina genin memberitahukannya, aku merasa bahagia untuk pertama kalinya setelah _Otou-san_ meninggal. Rasanya aku bisa melompat-lompat kegirangan jika aku tidak ingat bahwa aku adalah Hyuuga yang tidak boleh menampilkan emosi sedikit pun. Kulihat kau di ujung sana sedang tersenyum simpul. Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa kamu mau dengan Hyuuga Neji di timmu, dan pada saat itu, aku, yang merupakan anak paling naïf di dunia, berpikir bahwa mungkin Lee yang membuatmu terhibur.

Ketika kau berjalan bersama bocah berambut mangkuk tersebut, wajahmu terliht bersinar, berbeda dari terakhir aku melihatmu di auditorium saat kelulusan. Ingin rasanya kupeluk erat tubuhmu yang mungil itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi kunoichi yang hebat seperti Tsunade-sama!"

Kau masih ingat Ten? Kata-kata tersebut?

Senyum yang kauberikan itu membuat darahku mengalir lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya dan aku senang kau membuatku seperti itu. Senyummu itu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Jika perempuan itu akan merajuk seperti anak kecil, kau berbeda. Mandiri, murah senyum, dan tidak berlebihan. Kau selalu mempunyai perspektif yang berdasarkan kenyataan. Hal itu, entah mengapa, yang membuatku malah tertarik. Sosokmu yang serius itulah yang paling aku sukai.

Memang pada saat itu tidak ada yang menyadari tetapi, jika kau lebih memperhatikanku saat itu. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirku.

…

Kau masih ingat, Ten? Saat kita menjalani Ujian Chuunin untuk yang pertama kalinya?

Kau kalah dari orang yang bernama Temari itu, dari Suna. Dia memang salah satu kunoichi terkuat tetapi aku melihat kau yang sudah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga. Seorang Hyuuga pasti akan merendahkan seseorang yang kalah dari lawannya. Aku tidak melakukan hal tersebut kepadamu, tepatnya aku tidak bisa. Kau terlalu berharga untuk bisa kupojokkan.

Aku bertarung melawan Hinata-sama. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu, aku benci kepadanya, tepatnya benci kepada semua Souke Hyuuga terlebih dia adalah calon penerus Hyuuga. Cih, orang selemah dia apa bisa memimpin klan terbaik di Konoha? Aku pikir tidak. Bagaimana dengan kau, Ten? Apa kau berpikir seperti itu juga pada saat itu? Kau dan aku tahu, betapa bodoh dan naifnya seorang Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

Aku kalah… dari Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, aku yang merupakan ninja terbaik di angkatanku dan memiliki nilai di atas Uchiha tersebut kalah, terlebih dari orang bodoh yang mengulang ujian akademinya tiga kali hingga akhirnya lulus. Aku, Hyuuga Neji, merupakan _prodigy_ dari Klan Hyuuga yang paling disegani di Konoha kalah dari seseorang yang selalu memamerkan giginya saat tersenyum bodoh tersebut. Betapa memalukan, hah?

Naruto memukulku terus-terusan saat pertandingan. Dia terus menerus mencoba menyadarkanku bahwa takdir itu bisa diubah. Seberapa pedihnya takdir tersebut, manusia sepertiku juga bisa dikeluarkan dari sangkar dan mengubah takdirnya sendiri, bukan hanya menyalahkan keadaan pada orang lain. Awalnya, aku tidak percaya kata-kata yang begitu dalam dapat keluar dari mulutnya yang penuh dengan hal-hal konyol tersebut. Dia memberiku secercah harapan bahwa aku tidak akan selamanya menjadi bawahan dari para Souke dan dapat mempelajari beberapa ajaran dengan bebas, tidak sembunyi-sembunyi seperti sekarang. Uzumaki juga memberiku sedikit harapan, bahwa aku dapat memiliki Tenten tanpa harus dikeluarkan dari Hyuuga.

Saat pandanganku mulai mengabur, yang aku lihat bukan rambut kuning mencolok kepunyaan ninja tersebut, tetapi rambut coklat auburn dari perempuan yang selalu terlihat di pandangan mataku.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai daya pengaruh yang kuat. Terlebih lagi setelah aku kalah darinya, Hiashi-sama datang menjengukku. Dia bercerita tentang_ otou-san_, tentang bagaimana dunia akan berbalik jika misalnya _tou-san_ lahir terlebih dahulu. Hiashi-sama mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyesal dan masih berkabung dengan kematian _tou-san_. Waktu itu tanda bunke milikku terlihat dari pandangan mata Hiashi-sama dan dia terlihat menyesal karena telah memberikanku tanda tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku menyesal tidak dapat melindungi Hizashi waktu itu, seandainya saja aku lebih kuat,"

Kata-kata itu sangat membekas di benakku, terulang-ulang terus di setiap malam menjelang. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjaga orang-orang yang aku ingin lindungi? Bagaimana jika… Tenten harus pergi karena aku tidak terlalu kuat untuknya?

Ternyata benar apa kata Hokage ke-3 saat di Akademi, kau menjadi kuat karena ada orang yang kau lindungi.

Untukku, orang tersebut adalah Tenten. Ya, yang terpenting adalah dia.

…

Kau masih ingat, Ten? Misi untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage?

_Kita _terperangkap di penjara air Kisame. Kau mulai kesulitan bernafas saat aku melihatmu di dalam gelembung air. Peluh mulai keluar dari dahiku jika tidak dapat terhapus langsung oleh air di dalam sana. Aku khawatir-sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang sudah di tengah kesadaran jiwamu. Jikalau kau dapat melihatku saat itu, aku yakin kau akan tertawa saat pandanganmu sampai ke mukaku yang sudah pucat pasi. Karena kau, aku berusaha keras untuk keluar dari gelembung udara _sialan_ itu supaya kau dapat tetap hidup, supaya aku dapat melihat senyummu lagi. Ketika kulihat kau sudah tak sadarkan diri, aku mencoba untuk mencari lebih keras lagi, bahkan dengan _Hakkesho Kaiten_-ku.

Saat itu, kau memperlihatkan sisimu yang rapuh dan feminim kepadaku dan Lee.

Jikalau waktu itu tidak berhasil, apa yang akan terjadi?

Kau mungkin sudah… ah, aku tidak dapat membayangkannya, Ten.

Aku kembali tersadar, kau tidaklah sekuat penampilanmu. Kau tetaplah perempuan yang akan selalu pria jaga.

Ya, kau tetaplah perempuan dan aku sadar seharusnya dari dulu aku menjagamu lebih baik lagi bukan hanya melepaskanmu seperti burung tanpa tau bahwa kau sebenarnya butuh perlindungan dan… kasih sayang, yang selama ini tidak diberikan kepadamu oleh darah daging yang tidak kau ketahui siapa namanya.

Semenjak misi itu - Semenjak kita pulang dari misi tersebut, aku hanya dapat melindungimu dari para lelaki yang berusaha untuk menyentuhmu. "Neji, aku sudah besar dan berhak untuk memilih laki-laki yang tepat!" Kau menggerutu dan berkata seperti itu setiap kali aku membuat seorang laki-laki yang berusaha mengajakmu kencan terluka. "Hn," hanya itu jawabku dan itu membuatmu kesal lagi dan lagi denganku yang akan berakhir saat aku mendekapmu erat dari belakang. Kau tidak mengeluarkan protes atau menanyakannya kepadaku di hari setelahnya. Kau hanya diam dan aku sangat menikmati keheningan saat-saat tersebut.

Terlebih lagi, orang-orang tau bahwa kau itu masuk ke dalam teritori Hyuuga Neji dan aku menyeringai setiap kali aku mengingatnya.

Walau kau belum jadi milikku, tapi aku sudah memiliki jiwa posesif terhadapmu.

Menurutmu, aneh tidak, Ten?

…

Kau masih ingat, Ten? Perang besar itu?

Hinata-sama dan aku ditempatkan dalam satu tim sedangkan kau bersama Hiashi-sama. Bukannya aku meragukan kemampuanmu tetapi aku khawatir dengan Hiashi-sama yang mungkin merendahknmu dan kemungkinan kau akan meninggalkan hidup ini tanpa aku sempat mengatakan apa yang selama ini aku sembunyikan darimu. Kau tidak tahu, Ten, betapa campur aduknya perasaanku saat itu. Rasanya ingin mandi di es saja. Oke, itu berlebihan. Untuk lebih mudahnya, aku khawatir padamu sampai aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?

.

.

.

He? Seorang Hyuuga Neji sepertiku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?

Hal itu bisa saja terjadi, karena, Tenten, kaulah yang membuatku bisa menjadi seperti ini

Ya, semua karena kamu, Ten.

.

.

.

Perang usai dengan kemenangan di bagian 5 negara besar. Kau tiba-tiba datang dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhmu. Aku takut klau kau kn pergi meninggalkanku. Seakan _image_-ku sebagai sang jenius Hyuuga luntur begitu saja sewaktu aku berlari ke arahmu. "Neji…" kau mengucapkan namaku dengan begitu pelan dan lembut sambil tersenyum padahal… aku sudah hampir gila karena pikiran yang sudah berkecamuk dan emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu. Kau dengan perlahan dan tertatih datang dan jatuh di pelukanku. "_Yokatta_, kau tidak apa-apa, Neji," kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirmu itu benar-benar menusuk hatiku. Kakimu sudah lemas dan badanmu bisa terjatuh jika aku tidak memegang pinggangmu, tetapi senyummu itu tidak pernah hilang dari bibirmu dan kau bisa mengkhawatirkanku padahal keadaanmu jauh lebih buruk daripadaku yang hampir tidak terdapat luka. Mengapa? Mengapa kau bisa tersenyum saat melihatku? Bukankah aku tidak ada apa-apanya di matamu? "Tenten," dan saat aku memanggilmu, senyummu semakin lebar seolah-olah kau tenang waktu kau mendengar suaraku. Seakan-akan, kau mencintaiku. Aku merengkuhmu semakin erat dan erat, tak ingin kehilangan satu detik pun dalam momen ini.

Ya, aku tidak mau.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Oke, sebenarnya pengen buat ini jadi one-shot, akhirnya jadi two-shot, kenapa? Karena saya hilang feel, sangat-sangat hilang feel terhadap NejiTen. Pairing ini makin punah di FNI dan saya makin hilang feel karena tidak ada fict yang bisa buat greget, yang ngembaliin feel saya ke NejiTen lagi. Jadi ayo, para penghuni FNI, buat suatu fict NejiTen, jangan biarkan pairing ini punah.

Satu hal lagi, saya tidak akan publish fic sampai bulan April selesai karena, yeah, saya UN SMP. Jadi, good bye. Tenang, saya masih review kok :9

Edited for writing problems and typo. Maaf keyboard 'a' di laptop saya susah diteken =="

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Part 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typos (I didn't check it), OOC, Lemon Implisit, Canon Universe, Fluffy and Angst :B

Di bawah 16 tahun gak boleh masuk, tapi kalau nekat, not my fault

Don't Like? Don't Read

.

.

* * *

**I**ngatkah **K**au, **T**en?

Part 2

© kosukefan – brainproject

* * *

.

.

_"I love you since our eyes first met..._

.

Kau masih ingat, Ten? Tentang 'kencan pertama' _kita_?

Bunga Sakura sudah mulai bermekaran bahkan ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 sudah lewat. Sembilan tahun yang lalu, mata auburn-mu itu makin memperdalam pesonamu. Aku masih mengingat setiap detail tanpa terlewat sedikit pun. Kau mengenakan terusan bermotif Cina dan rambut digerai, satu hal yang jarang terlihat dari dirimu. Sesekali kau mengeluh tentang angin yang berhembus terlalu kencang atau alergi bungamu yang terkadang datang juga Lee dan Gai-sensei yang tidak bisa datang ke pertemuan tim Genin kita ini. Ya, seharusnya tim Genin kita berkumpul dan bercengkrama untuk 'menambahkan masa muda kita', menurut dua orang konyol itu. Meskipun demikian, aku malah bersyukur karena, khusus untuk hari ini, aku bisa berdua saja denganmu.

Saat melewati pusat kota, kau berteriak kegirangan karena toko senjata yang biasa kau kunjungi sedang ada potongan harga besar-besaran. Kau menarik lenganku dengan erat untuk menyeretku ke toko tersebut. Senyummu mengembang dengan besar begitu melihat _kunai_ atau _shuriken_ yang harganya cenderung lebih murah. Matamu membesar dengan manis begitu melihat katana yang terpampang di _display_ toko tersebut.

"Neji, katana itu sepertinya bagus! Kebetulan misi kemarin membuat katanaku patah. Bagaimana?"

Kau meminta pendapatku tentang katana yang sepertinya sangat kau sukai tersebut. Aku tahu betapa besar rasa cintamu terhadap senjata-senjata. _Katana_ itu memang terlihat bagus di tanganmu dan aku tahu betapa kesalnya kau begitu _katana_-mu yang sebelumnya patah. Mata coklatmu bersinar cerah dan aku tak dapat memalingkan pandanganku.

"Neji?"

Kau memanggilku sekali lagi dengan suaramu yang lembut itu. Matamu menatapku heran tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati dan mengambil _katana_ yang kau pegang itu. Tatapanmu berubah menjadi kaget dan ekspresi wajahmu sangat _priceless_. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa dengan keras jikalau aku tidak mengingat bahwa aku adalah Hyuuga. Hyuuga tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya di tempat umum, pengecualian untuk Hinata-sama.

Aku berjalan ke arah kasir dan dari pelupuk mataku dapat kulihat kau masih berdiri sambil menatapku dengan shock. Penjual toko senjata ini tersenyum yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan ala Hyuuga. "Anda mau beli yang lain lagi?" Penjual itu bertanya dan aku menggelengkan kepala sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang. Tiba-tiba, derap langkah kaki terdengar di telingaku dan saat aku menoleh, kau sudah ada di belakangku dan menatapku dengan heran.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Penjual itu menyodorkan _katana_ yang baru kubeli itu dalam bingkisan. Aku mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di telapak tanganmu. Mulutmu membuka dan membuat huruf 'O'. Kau tidak mengerti dengan perilakuku yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Rambutmu melambai karena angin di toko ini.

"Untukmu, Tenten…"

Kata-kata koheren itu keluar dari mulutku dan kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk protes. Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan hadiah kecuali pada hari ulang tahunmu, aku ingin… memberikan sesuatu yang bisa membahagiakanmu walaupun hanya sedikit saja.

"Kau mau pulang ke apartemenmu tidak?"

"Ah, iya, tadi Hokage-sama memanggilku, _arigatou_ sudah mengingatkan, Neji!"

Kau terpancing oleh pertanyaanku. Seperti biasa, Hyuuga selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Beberapa tetes peluh menyusuri raut mukamu. _Kita berdua_ berjalan dalam diam di tengah-tengah kesibukan pusat kota. Terkadang kau membalas sapaan para penduduk dengan senyuman lebarmu dan memberikan sikutan kepadaku untuk membalasnya.

Hei, Tenten, jikalau kau mengerti bahwa tak ada yang bisa memalingkan perhatianku daripadamu!

"Aku senang dengan hari ini,"

Kata-kata yang berhasil membuatku terdiam untuk sesaat di depan pintu apartemenmu. Kau berjalan dengan begitu seduktif ke arahku dan mata coklatmu memandangku dengan penuh perhatian. Kau tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirmu ke pipiku. Sentuhan lembut itu membuat mataku terbuka sedikit. Kau tertawa kecil melihatku yang masih terperangah olehmu dan menutup pintu apartemenmu.

Aku ingat bagaimana aku terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya realita menyadarkanku untuk segera beranjak dari situ.

.

.

.

Kau masih ingat, Ten? Bintang-bintang yang bersinar kala itu?

Hembusan angin semilir tidak membuatmu terlihat berantakan, malah menambah kecantikan dalam dirimu. Kau tersenyum sambil melihatku dalam damai. Dirimu malam itu membuatku berkali-kali harus meneguk air liurku sendiri atau menggigit bibirku seperti apa yang dilakukan Hinata-sama dahulu. Lampu-lampu penerangan pada malam hari tidak dapat membantuku untuk menghilangkan desiran di dalam tubuhku saat kau berdiri di depanku. Rambutmu digerai lagi pada malam itu, membuat angin tidak pernah berhenti untuk menerbangkannya.

Hawa dingin berkecamuk di badan kita berdua dan kau tidak berhenti untuk menggigil. Kau menyenderkan kepalamu di bahuku dan memegang tanganku erat. Kau mengangkat kepalamu sedikit untuk bisa melihat wajahku. Senyum tak bisa hilang sedetikpun dari wajahmu. Tanpa sadar, aku merapatkan jarak di antara kita. Hidung kita bertemu pelan dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasmu yang hangat di bibirku yang dingin. Senyummu melebar dan aku bisa merasakan otot di pipiku naik sedikit ke atas. Entah siapa yang memulai, kita menghapus jarak antara bibir kita berdua. Ciuman pertamamu yang aku tahu dan ciuman pertamaku juga. Kulumat bibir ranummu dengan lembut. Ciuman itu sederhana dan aku menyukai setiap detiknya.

Saat aku melepaskan ciuman itu, aku melihat tatapan matamu yang seolah-olah ingin mengeksplorasi emosi di mata _lavender_ ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Matamu membelalak kaget saat melihatku. Seolah-olah kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan.

"Neji! Jangan bercanda soal ini!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ten."

"Bohong!"

"Tenten, apa pernah aku berbohong kepadamu?"

Kau melihatku tanpa senyum di wajahmu lagi, tetapi tetesan air mata yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk matamu. Setetes air mata turun dan menyusuri pipimu. Aku hendak menghapus tetesan itu ketika kau tiba-tiba berlari dari hadapanku.

"Tenten!"

Teriakanku untuk memanggilmu tidak berhasil membuatmu menghentikan derup langkahmu yang semakin cepat. Aku mencoba mendahuluimu dengan segera berlari di atas tumpukan salju di lapangan ini. Sesekali kau hampir tersandung oleh akar pohon yang tidak kelihatan oleh salju. Aku terus menerus mencoba mengejarmu di antara pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Tiba-tiba kau berhenti di antara dua pohon Sakura, di mana kita biasanya makan ketika musim semi datang. Di tempat yang sama ketika kita berdua latihan untuk pertama kalinya. Kau berbalik arah kepadaku dan tetap berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Walaupun kau seperti itu, aku melihat beberapa titik air yang keluar dari matamu. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau menangis dan kali ini kau menangis karenaku.

"Neji, bilang kau bohong tadi."

"Tidak," Satu langkah mendekat ke hadapanmu.

"Kau pasti bohong, Neji, sama seperti wanita lain yang mungkin sudah pernah merasakan kecupanmu dan mendengarkan dustamu itu." Mengapa kau sangat susah untuk dimengerti, Tenten?

"Tidak pernah," dua langkah mendekat dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Neji, katakanlah itu bohong, jangan kau hancurkan lagi," Apa yang sudah aku hancurkan darimu, Tenten?

"Hancurkan apa?" Tanpa kau sadari, aku sudah berada di depanmu.

"Neji…" Aku mendekapmu ketika kau berusaha untuk menutupi bulir-bulir air mata yang terjatuh makin deras. Kau mengeluarkan lenguhan kaget dari pita suaramu saat perlahan kau rasakan tanganku yang membelai punggungmu perlahan.

"Tenten… Aku mencintaimu," Saat kata-kata tersebut keluar kau berusaha untuk mendorong badanku dari badanmu. Kau mencoba untuk melepaskan dirimu dari dekapanku tapi sayangnya, kau kalah kuat.

"Neji! Jangan bohong kepadaku lebih dari ini," Suaramu perlahan-lahan mengecil dan pelan. Aliran air matamu yang hangat itu sampai di pundakku. Badanmu yang mungil mulai bergetar menandakan bahwa kau berusaha untuk tidak menangis lebih jauh daripada ini.

"Tenten, mengapa kau begitu rumit?" Aku merasakan gelengan kepalamu. "Aku mencintaimu dari pertama kita bertemu, aku menyukaimu semenjak kau memperkenalkan dirimu, lagipula untuk apa aku mendekapmu seperti ini jika aku tak benar-benar menyukaimu? Tenten, kau membuatku keluar dari sangkar dan memberikanku emosi yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan para Hyuuga, seperti berbicara sepanjang ini."

"Bukankah masih ada banyak wanita di luar—hiks—sana yang lebih menarik daripadaku?"

"Tenten, percayalah kepadaku, hanya kau satu-satunya yang akan menemaniku sampai akhir nanti. Itu ciuman pertamaku dan aku tak akan melakukannya kepada perempuan lain selain kau."

Matamu terbuka lebar dan kau mengangkat wajahmu—mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan di tatapan mataku. Aku tersenyum, untuk kesekian kalinya jika bagimu, mengapa saat itu kau tidak sadar juga?

"Neji, aku juga menyukaimu," kata-kata itu ditutup oleh bibirku yang mendominasi bibirmu. Tanganmu yang mungil itu segera memeluk leherku dan tanganku membelai pinggangmu lembut. Saat itu, pikiranku dipenuhi olehmu. Tidak ada lagi yang kutakutkan di dunia ini selain kehilanganmu. Bahkan, bintang yang bersinar pada malam itu pun menjadi saksi bisu di antara kita. Saksi bisu bahwa seorang Hyuuga Neji sudah berhasil memilikimu, Tenten, secara resmi.

.

.

"_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana, dengan kata-kata yang tak sempat diucapkan, kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu,_

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana, dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan, awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada"_

–_Sapardi Djoko Damono_

.

.

Kau masih ingat, Ten? Saat aku melemparkan kertas poster tersebut?

Hari itu dua belum tepat sebelum hari jadi kita yang ke-2 dan musim sudah berganti menjadi musim gugur. Hawa sejuk yang menyapa kita di antara pohon-pohon yang berganti warna. Kau berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menikmati pemandangan dari daun-daun yang berguguran. Tanganmu yang sedang menggenggam tanganku terasa begitu lembut.

Aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan masa depan kita ketika kau berada di sampingku seperti ini. Keindahan dari wajahmu terpancar dengan jelas dan aku menyukai kecantikanmu secara alami, tidak dibuat-buat. Hari itu, keringat dingin terus menerus menetes mengingat suatu pertanyaan yang akan kulontarkan.

"Neji, untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Latihan."

Kau mengerutkan keningmu dan melihat baju terusan yang kau kenakan. Aku tahu kau mengharapkan 'kencan' dariku, bukannya, 'latihan', tetapi aku tahu kau akan mengingat hari ini sebagai tanggal yang berharga.

"Kau tidak melihat bajuku? Bajuku tidak cocok untuk latihan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di Ichiraku atau…"

"Tidak, Tenten, kita akan latihan."

Aku menekankan suaraku pada kata 'latihan' tersebut. Ayolah Tenten, aku tahu kau akan menciumku berulang kali di penghujung hari, cukup ikuti rencanaku. Aku meremas-remas sesuatu di dalam kantong ninjaku.

"Neji, kau benar-benar keras kepala, obsesif, dan-"

"Ayolah Tenten, berhentilah menggerutu."

"Sesudah latihan, aku akan mencincangmu untuk makanan-"

Aku menciummu dengan perlahan untuk membungkam perkataanmu. Rasanya seperti baru pertama merasakan manisnya _cinnamon_ di bibirmu dan menghirup aroma _mint_ yang kuat dari tubuhmu. Mata kita berdua tertutup rapat dan kurasakan debaran jantungmu yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Aku melumat bibirmu dengan lembut dan perlahan kau mengajak lidahku untuk bermain bersama. Aku menggeram pelan dan dapat kurasakan bibirmu yang perlahan melengkung ke atas.

Sisi rasionalku mulai mengingatkan tujuan utamaku mengajakmu ke sini, tetapi tanganmu, yang menjelajahi punggungku, dan bibirmu, yang sangat membuatku adiktif, membuatku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Selang beberapa saat, aku melepaskan kuncian bibirku padamu. Kau mencoba untuk mengatur nafasmu kembali dan membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo latihan, Tenten."

Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu dan mulai merajuk.

"Taaapiii, Nejiiii, aku tak mau latihan."

"Tidak ada kata tapi, ayo latihan."

"Gak mau."

"Tenten…"

"Gak mauuu."

Aku mulai menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal. Kau tahu betapa luluhnya aku terhadap rajukanmu yang seperti anak kecil itu, tetapi, Ten, ketahuilah, kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada sekedar kencan.

"Sepuluh menit saja kita latihan, lalu kita akan melakukan semua hal yang kau mau."

"Semuanya?"

"Ya."

"Termasuk makan malam di restoran _sushi_ yang baru dibuka? Lalu melihat toko senjata baru yang ada di pinggiran kota dan pergi ke-"

"Ya Ten." _Aku yakin kau akan melupakan semua itu setelah latihan ini, termasuk restoran _sushi _mahal itu._

"Baiklah, 10 menit."

Aku menyiapkan kuda-kuda Hyuuga di depan dua pohon Sakura yang sama. Kau mulai mengeluarkan segala senjata andalanmu dan semuanya dapat kuhalau dengan baik. Aku berusaha untuk berpindah ke tempat yang sudah kutandai sebelumnya di antara hujan shuriken dan kunai yang kaulempar.

Kulihat kau mengeluarkan 4 shuriken kebangganmu dan segera kulempar benda di kantongku ke arah dua pohon tersebut. Kau melontarkan senjata-senjata tersebut ke empat arah yang sudah kukira sebelumnya dan kulihat matamu terbelalak lebar melihat benda tersebut.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri tegap dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatmu berdiri. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Butir-butir air mata keluar dari matamu dan dapat kulihat mata _auburn_-mu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Kau berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat.

"Ya! Ya! Aku mau!"

Karena di belakangku, terdapat poster besar bertuliskan, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?", dan tanda hati yang ditambahkan Hinata-sama semalam.

Kita berpelukan erat dan aku meletakkan wajahku di perpotongan pundakmu. Angin musim gugur memainkan rambut kita berdua. Aku sangat menikmati momen ini sampai akhirnya kau perlahan mengendurkan pelukan kita dan berkata,

"Aku masih ingat janjimu tentang restoran _sushi _itu."

_Sial._

.

.

.

Ingatkah kau Ten, malam pernikahan kita berdua?

"Kuperkenalkan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri, Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Tenten."

Seluruh keluarga dan tamu undangan bertepuk tangan. Aku melihatmu yang bersemu merah dan mengenakan gaun putih panjang. Kau tersenyum yang membuatmu terlihat semakin cantik di mataku.

_Hyuuga Tenten._

Sekarang, seluruh dunia mengetahui bahwa kau sudah terikat denganku, dalam suka dan duka, dalam kaya maupun miskin. Tidak ada lagi bocah yang mencoba melihat celana dalammu. Tidak ada lagi laki-laki lain yang berani mengajakmu kencan. Tidak ada lagi gangguan-gangguan kecil ketika aku tengah menciummu di hadapan umum.

Mulai hari itu, kau millikku, tidak ada lagi yang bisa merebut perasaanku darimu. Kau adalah setiap nada dari lagu yang kunyanyikan. Kau adalah setiap menit dalam hidupku. Kau adalah setiap kata yang terujar dari mulutku.

"Neji…"

Kau menatap mataku dengan lembut. Aku tak akan bosan melihatmu seperti ini.

"Hyuuga Tenten…"

Dan kita berciuman, di depan altar dan di hadapan banyak orang, dengan lembut. Aku tidak peduli seberapa kencang mereka bertepuk tangan atau seberapa banyak anak kecil yang datang ke pernikahan kita. Aku hanya menginginkanmu dan kembali meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Aku melumat bibir bawahmu dan kau membukakan jalan. Kuabsen semua gigimu dengan lidahku dan mulai bermain-main di dalam mulutmu. Tanganku yang berada di pinggangmu mengerat, ingin merasakan kehadiranmu di hadapanku seutuhnya. Aku tidak dapat menghentikan ciuman ini sampai...

"Woi Neji, kau bisa melanjutkannya malam ini!"

Naruto bodoh itu menghancurkannya dengan suaranya yang super kencang. Aku terpaksa melepaskan ciuman ini. Mukamu tambah memerah diiringi dengan gelak tamu para tamu undangan.

Walaupun di satu sisi, Naruto benar juga.

.

"Kau mau mandi dulu, Neji?"

"Kau saja duluan."

Resepsi pernikahan kita telah di cottage kecil ini sangat besar, cocok untuk pengantin baru seperti kita. Apakah kau masih ingat dengan wangi _aromatherapy _di seluruh penjuru ruangan? Apakah kau masih ingat dengan semua ini, Ten?

Kau sedang menyenandungkan nada-nada lagu ketika aku menanggalkan bajuku hingga hanya _boxer_ saja yang kukenakan. Aku ingin malam itu adalah malam yang sempurna. Aku ingin engkau selalu mengingat malam itu sebagai kenangan indah, bukan penyesalan yang ada di hatimu.

"Neji?"

Mukamu bersemu merah melihatku yang sudah topless dan aku perlahan memperhatikan lengkuk tubuhmu yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk. Sepertinya kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik. Langkah demi langkah menuntunku ke arahmu.

"Neji, jangan dilihat seperti itu!"

Senyum kecil terulas di wajahku. Baru kusadari, kau tidak pernah berubah semenjak saat pertama aku 'tidak sengaja' melihatmu dalam handuk.

"Dilihat seperti apa, Tenten?"

Aku membisikkan kata-kata tersebut di telingamu. Mukamu semakin memerah seperti buah tomat segar. Telinga adalah salah satu bagian tersensitif darimu yang saat itu baru aku ketahui.

"Baka-Neji…"

"Tenten, sekarang, kita sudah boleh dan 'diharapkan' untuk…"

"Neji…"

"Hn?"

"Kau berisik."

Kau menciumku dengan _passion_ yang sangat kuat dan membuatku hampir terjatuh. Ini adalah kali pertama kau memiliki iniatif duluan. Aku bahkan lupa dengan komentarmu ketika lidah kita bertemu untuk kesekiankalinya. Kau melepaskan pagutanmu dan menatapku sayu. Otakku tidak dapat berpikir rasional lagi ketika kau mengajakku ke ranjang.

"Neji…"

Kau menghela nafas pelan ketika mulutku merasakan leher jenjangmu yang begitu indah. Aku melepaskan ikatan handuk di tubuhmu. Kau begitu indah malam itu, walau penerangannya hanya redup. Yang saat itu kurasakan hanyalah cinta, sesuatu yang lama kudambakan.

Kau membuatku merasakan keindahan dunia di antara kepenatan hidup. Kau membuatku seperti burung yang akhirnya keluar dari sangkarnya. Aku merasa begitu lengkap denganmu, seperti hujan yang turun di tengah musim panas atau coklat panas di tengah musim dingin yang lebat.

Dan ketika kita bersatu, aku bisa merasakan semua hal yang kurasakan. Rasa sakit, kesepian, kebahagiaan, semua yang pernah kaurasakan dahulu. Kuhapus titik-titik air mata yang mengalir di pipimu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tenten."

Dan biarkan aku mengulangnya lagi dan lagi, untuk membuktikan kepadamu seberapa berartinya kau di hidupku. Bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika kau meninggalkanku barang sedetik saja. Kau tersenyum dan aku dapat merasakan pernyataan cintamu ketika kau memelukku erat.

Kita mencapai puncak dari surga ini, tetapi sebenarnya, surga itu adalah kau yang saat itu begitu ekspresif dengan peluh di seluruh wajahmu. Kau adalah surga (1) yang ada di dunia untukku. Aku memelukmu erat dan dapat kurasakan nafasmu mulai stabil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Neji."

"Aku juga, Ten," _dan aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai kapan pun_.

Oh Kami-sama, di mana pun kau berada, biarkan waktu berhenti dan biarkan aku merasakan keindahannya untuk sekali lagi.

.

Kau masih ingat, Ten, dua bulan kemudian?

"Sakura-san, jadi ada apa?"

Haruno Sakura dengan baju _medic-nin_-nya tersenyum dan menatap kita yang waktu itu duduk di ruangannya. Aku mengelus pelan punggung tanganmu dan dapat kurasakan tubuhmu yang mulai relaks.

"Selamat, Neji-san, Tenten! Kalian akan menjadi orang tua."

Kau memelukku erat dan aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Kau dan aku akan menjadi orang tua, akan ada seorang anak kecil yang nantinya berlarian di kediaman Hyuuga, akan ada seseorang yang memiliki unsur genotif dari kita berdua.

"Tapi, kalian harus tau satu hal…"

Kita pun melihat kembali ke arah Sakura. Dia menatap kau dengan sejuta kekhawatiran tampak di raut wajahnya.

"Ten, badanmu terlalu lemah untuk kehamilan ini, karena usia kalian masih terlalu muda (2). Jika kau tetap ingin melahirkannya, kau bisa…"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Aku berteriak dengan keras di hadapan Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau ataupun calon buah hati kita. Kau sudah menjadi bagian yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupku dan aku juga tidak ingin tidak bisa bertemu dengan bayi kita nanti. Mungkin kita yang salah karena menikah terlalu muda dan terburu-terburu. Aku juga salah karena lupa menggunakan pengaman.

"Tenang, Neji! Semuanya ada di keputusan Tenten."

Aku melihatmu dengan nanar. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu secepat ini, terutama setelah aku mendapatkanmu.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua."

Kau hanya tersenyum dan memelukku erat. Wangi cinnamon kuhirup dalam-dalam. Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa, hanya kalian berdua. Kepalamu yang berada di pundakku dan nafasmu yang teratur membuatku tidak bisa memilih.

"Tetapi, aku harus memilih, Neji."

Kau melonggarkan pelukanmu dan menatap ke arah perempuan berambut soft-pink tersebut.

"Sakura, aku sudah memutuskan…"

.

.

.

Kau masih ingat, Ten…?

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 11 tahun duduk di sebelahku dan menatap pohon Sakura dan nisan kecil di bawahnya.

"Tou-san?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya tengah menunduk lesu. Selama 11 tahun ini, aku berusaha untuk mendidiknya sendirian. Hinata-sama banyak membantuku dan memberinya perhatian seorang wanita yang ia butuhkan.

"Apakah kau pernah menyalahkanku?"

"Hn?"

"Atas kematian Kaa-san."

Aku merangkulnya hangat. Sisi dingin dariku sudah hilang semenjak kau menitipkan Haruki kepadaku. Semenjak kau memberikan nyawamu sendiri untuk keselamatannya.

"Tidak pernah, Haruki…"

"Mengapa? Padahal Naruto-jii-san pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa Tou-san sangat menyukai Kaa-san."

"Karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah tahu resikonya dari awal… dan Kaa-sanmu yang memilih untuk melahirkanmu."

"Tapi, apakah Tou-san tidak pernah kesepian?"

"Tidak. Aku masih punya kau."

"Kalau merindukan Kaa-san?"

Aku menatap nisan yang bertuliskan namamu. Angin musim semi berhembus perlahan, menandakan pergantian musim. Bunga-bunga pun mulai bermunculan.

"Selalu."

Hari ini, 9 Maret, aku bersama Haruki datang ke pohon Sakura ini. Tempat kita latihan pertama kali 20 tahun yang lalu, tempat aku pertama kali menyatakan cinta kepadamu dan juga tempat di mana aku melamarmu. Hari ini, hari ulang tahunmu dan hari di mana kau meninggalkanku 11 tahun yang lalu.

"Tenten, selamat ulang tahun."

Dan aku berharap hembusan angin dan ucapanku sampai ke tempat di mana kau berada sekarang.

.

.

_Masihkah kau ingat, Ten?_

_Pohon Sakura tempat kenangan kita berdua?_

_Cottage kecil di kediaman Hyuuga, tempat kita memadu kasih untuk yang pertama kali?_

_Katana yang kuberikan kepadamu?_

_Dan yang paling penting, apakah kau masih ingat _aku_?_

_Tapi, tidak peduli apakah kau masih mengingatku atau tidak, aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

_Otanjoubi omedetou, Hyuuga Tenten._

.

.

_...And let me love you until I can't see the world again."_

_._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

.

(1) Arti nama dari Ten dalam Chinese, if I'm not mistaken, itu surga.

(2) Usia Tenten di sini 20 tahun dan umur segitu setauku, alat reproduksi belum matang (matang umur 22-25 tahun) dan jika tubuhnya masih lemah, presentasi selamatnya 50% (ini dari majalah). Tapi, gak tau deh salah apa bener, kalau di sini ada anak Kedokteran yang tau, mungkin bisa di-confirm lagi. :D

A/N:

Randomly playing:

You and I – Lady Gaga, Ruby – Foster the People and Jet Lag – Simple Plan

HOOO hampir satu tahun aku terlantarin fict ini, maaf ya tapi eike suka banget ketahan pas lagi nulis fict ini. Contoh: lagi nulis asik-asik, iTunes shuffle, tiba-tiba lagunya ganti FTP/Simple Plan langsung "OHHHHH" sambil jingkrak-jingkrak di kasur, lupa kalau lagi nulis fict. (._.)

Saya juga tahu sebenernya kalau mau pas 3 hari lagi baru upload, tapi takutnya saya lupa jadi saya upload sekarang. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN! Maaf ya, aku bikin fict tentang kamu jadi satu dan jaraknya 1 tahun lagi :* /mintaditampol.

Dan maaf juga untuk diksi yang semakin lama semakin ancur, plot yang makin lama makin membingungkan, feel yang makin lama makin gak dapet, maaaffff saya emang abis WB dan entah kenapa belum ada feel yang jelas.

For NejiTen readers out there, maaf, mungkin ini adalah fict terakhir saya selama beberapa bulan (atau tahun) karena sampai sekarang, feelnya NT yang dulu saya rasain udah menguap entah ke mana. Saya tetap cinta NT kok dan tetap menerima pertanyaan lewat PM atau mention di twitter (yang kayaknya jarang) dan tetep mau ngumpulin anak-anak yang suka NT buat bikin grup/kumpulan. :D I'm not going anywhere guys, tapi gak bikin fict lagi untuk beberapa waktu.

さよなら!

Kosukefan,

Mind to Review?


End file.
